Breaking Dawn Alternate Scene: Baby News
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: What if Bella had been brave enough to tell Edward herself that she wanted to keep the baby? What if she had defied Edward about getting an abortion without even consulting with Rosalie. An alternate scene to Breaking Dawn. Bella's POV. Please review.


**What if Bella had been brave enough to confront Edward about wanting to keep Renesmee? What if she had defied his order for an abortion before consulting with Rosalie?**

**Ha-ha. Another one of these little alternate scenes. They're really fun to write. **

**The beginning dialogue is taken straight from the book and then I add my own scene. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward pulled me tightly against his chest. "Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?" I asked, panicked.

He leaned away and looked me in the eye. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I_ won't_ let it hurt you."

"That _thing_?" I gasped.

He looked sharply away from me, toward the front door. "Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back." he darted out of the room.

I grabbed his arm and he turned.

"Just one moment, Bella, I-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in a scared voice. "Why are you calling our baby a _thing_?"

He stared at me, confused. "It's a repulsive monster, Bella. And it's hurting you. We have to get rid of it."

There was a knock on the door and Edward turned again.

"Edward, I don't want to get rid of him!" I said, frightened at the way he was speaking. I had never heard him speak of killing so easily.

"_Him_?" he exclaimed. "Bella, it's a murderer and we have to get it out of you."

"No." I said defiantly. "He's mine."

He looked at me helplessly. There was another knock on the door and he ran out of the room.

What was I going to do? Edward wanted to kill my baby! _Our_ baby! We had conceived a child and Edward wanted to get rid of it?

My little nudger moved inside me again and my eyes fell to it. We were already one. If my nudger was killed then I would be too. I wouldn't be able to live. I could already picture an angel faced little baby in my arms... a little Edward. I could see his dazzling skin, his green eyes and bronze hair...

I heard Edward arguing with Gustavo and the woman out in the hallway. I was immediately shocked at how surreal this all seemed. I had to be alone. Alone with my baby.

I quickly walked to the blue room, keeping my pace careful. I had to be sure that my little Edward wasn't hurt. I shut the door behind me and I sat on the bed, taking deep breaths. I had to talk Edward out of this. He couldn't kill our baby! I wouldn't let him!

I heard the door slam a few moments later and then Edward was in the room. He stared at me, the tears falling down my face and my hands cradling my stomach. He walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"We have to leave now, Bella. We have to take care of this thing." he whispered.

I pulled away from him and he froze, shocked.

"Edward, don't kill him." I pleaded, crying even harder. "I love him already, Edward! He's our baby!"

"It's a monster." he argued, anger burning in his eyes. "It will kill you Bella. It's not a sweet little baby! It's a vampire!"

I stood up and walked over to the wall, pressing my forehead against the hard surface. I silenced my sobs and I stood there, holding my stomach tenderly.

"He's your baby." I whispered. "You want to kill your child?"

I really didn't want to go that low, but it was the only way to keep my little nudger alive.

"That thing is no child of mine." he said harshly.

The words cut through me like a knife. I had to get more hurtful towards him. It was the only way.

"You would take away your wife's child?" I continued quietly. "You would remove him from my womb, where I want him to stay?"

"It is not yours either. It is an abomination." he stated coldly.

I turned around, clutching my nudger even tighter. Protecting it.

There was only one thing left to say. I didn't mean it, but he wouldn't know that.

"If you kill my baby, I will leave you." I whispered.

His eyes widened, and agony ripped across his face. It was far from true. I would never leave my Edward, but it was the only thing left to say. My baby would not be taken away from me. I would lie to protect this child.

"I will kill myself." I lied, shutting my eyes tight. "I will stab myself in the heart if you get rid of him."

"Isabella Swan, we both know that you would never do that." he said angrily, though he seemed unsure.

"How do you know?" I whispered. "We've never conceived a child before. One quick plunge to the heart and I will be away from this world forever. Away from you."

My heart actually broke just thinking about it. I could never kill myself and I could never be away from Edward, but this lie seemed to be working.

I felt evil. This was wrong. I was being cruel. A devil. His face was pained beyond belief, his hands curled into fists, his eyes shining with sadness.

"Ok, I would never do that." I gave in, looking down at the floor. "But Edward, please... I already love him."

"You always love the wrong things." he muttered, looking slightly relieved that my declaration had been a lie.

"No I don't." I whispered, walking back over to him.

I sat on his lap and he looked into my eyes. "You love me." he replied.

"And that's the best thing that has ever happened to me." I whispered. "Falling in love with you. And now I love our baby as well. Edward... here."

I took his hand and lightly placed it on my stomach. He kept it there, unsure of what I was doing.

"Wait for it." I whispered.

As soon as I spoke, my nudger wiggled inside of me, a tiny kick. Edward's eyes were wide in astonishment as he stared at my belly.

"You want to kill this?" I asked him sadly. "Our little baby? Our little Edward?"

His eyes locked onto mine. "Edward?" he questioned.

"If he's a boy then his name is Edward too." I replied.

A slight smile suddenly appeared on his face. Ah, it was working. He leaned his face down and pressed his lips to my stomach.

"Hello Edward." he whispered. "It's Daddy."

I grinned in triumph and brought his head back up to me. I pressed my lips against his gently.

"We're parents." I murmured to him.

"This is unreal." he whispered back, kissing the corner of my mouth.

His hands roamed my stomach and he placed one on either side.

"Bella, this baby will hurt you." he said flatly to me.

"But we'll get through this." I said. "And then we'll have a beautiful baby to love."

He sighed.

"We'll do everything we can." he said quietly. "But if it gets extremely difficult, then we have no other choice but to-"

"Turn me into a vampire." I interrupted.

He looked into my eyes. "That's not what I was going to say."

"I know. But we're going by my plans. No exceptions. Now kiss me." I whispered.

He sighed in frustration, but pressed his lips to mine again.

It was still blurry, but it seemed that, for the time being, I had won.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. =)**


End file.
